This invention relates generally to manufacture of drums, and more particularly to processing of drum shells, as are made of wood and/or plastic material.
There is need for improvements in method and means to process cylindrical drum shells, as during drum manufacture. Specifically, there is need to lower the cost and increase the speed the processing of drum shells of different sizes, as for example in size ranges between Tom Toms and bass drums. Also, there is need for improvements in apparatus that is accurate and reliable, and which is capable of speeding drum shell processing. Such processing may typically include drilling holes in the shells of different sizes, and at specified locations, and also accurately routing material from said shells.